Senpai
by StargateNerd
Summary: Conan has the best and worst friends ever. (Entry for the first Prompt Exchange over at Poirot Cafe)


**Disclaimer:** I have no idea what I'm doing xD

 **A/N:** This was for the prompt "I'd like Shinichi x Conan". Technically the fic is Conan x Shinichi but whatever. I'm cool with writing technical selfcest. If I could figure out a way to write KID x Kaito that satisfied me I'd do that too.

btw AyuAi is definitely a thing in this universe (if i ever continued it).

* * *

Conan swallowed hard as Genta pushed him out from behind the cover of the wall and out into the open.

"Go on!" Ayumi urged as he looked back at his friends.

"I can't do this!" he whispered harshly.

"Yes you can!" Mitsuhiko insisted. "Don't tell us you're chicken!" Genta made some ridiculous sounding noises that Conan knew were supposed to be clucks but didn't sound like them at all. He glared at them because he had the worst friends _ever_.

"I can't," he sighed, and started to walk back to them.

"Conan-kun!"

He froze, the terror on his face plain before he schooled it into something less overt. He turned. "H-hi," he stammered as the star of Teitan's soccer team, four years his senior, jogged up to him, looking unfairly and ridiculously attractive in his dirty uniform.

"Hey," Kudo replied with a lopsided grin. "Heard from Takagi-keiji that you and your friends caught that guy who was snatching dogs the other day."

"Yeah, we did," Conan said, praying to all the gods and goddesses he could think of that he wasn't blushing.

"You took him down with an ashtray," Kudo said, too blue eyes shining with amusement.

Conan _knew_ he was blushing now. "He was getting away and it was the only thing on hand and-"

"Hey, it's fine, I'm impressed if anything!"

"... you are?" Conan asked, slightly incredulous.

Kudo nodded. "Kicking something that small hard enough and far enough to hit a man in the back of the head? That takes skill. Ever thought about trying out for the school team?"

"Ah, well, no," Conan somehow got out because holy _shit,_ Kudo Shinichi, star of the soccer team, unofficial savior of the police force, and all around _hottie_ thought _he_ , dorky twelve year old Edogawa Conan, was talented. "I never really thought about it."

"I think you'd be good," Kudo said and that was it, Conan was officially dead, cause of death being Kudo Shinichi's fucking smile. Then Kudo leaned in and ruffled his hair, saying, "You've come a long way since that little kid who followed me around playing detective."

... Aaaand now he was dead for an entirely different reason as someone from the team called Kudo back to the field. Cause of death: detectivezoned.

"Well, you didn't babble nearly as much this time," Mitsuhiko noted, making Conan jump since he hadn't noticed his friends join him. "That's some progress."

"And he approached you, that's even better!" Ayumi added with a grin, making notes on her phone to show Haibara later.

"Why do you look like someone ate the last eel on your plate?" Genta asked with a frown.

"... He said I'd come a long way since I used to follow him around playing detective," Conan said quietly.

"Oooh," his friends chorused. "Ouch."

"But wait, he said you'd come a long way," Mitsuhiko said after a moment, frowning as he placed his finger under his chin in a thinking pose. "That could mean that he's noticed you as less of a little brother figure and more as a possible friend!"

"Yeah!" Genta jumped in. "He made a point to talk to you when he didn't necessarily have to!"

"And he ruffled your hair, he's never that physical with people he isn't close with!" Ayumi added, eyes blazing. "You've still got a chance Conan-kun, don't give up yet!"

"You're right," Conan realized, a new sense of determination filling him. "I have to show him that I'm not just a little kid anymore, that I'm his possible equal!"

"And boyfriend!" Genta added.

"Yeah!" Conan grinned.

"War council meeting at Ai-chan's?" Ayumi suggested. A wordless shout of agreement answered her and the Shounen Tantei marched to their absent colleague's home to plot the next stage of "Operation: Win Conan-kun Kudo Shinichi's Heart!".


End file.
